The Moemon Adventure
by PokeMaster56
Summary: Follow Jason and his friends on his Journey in the Moemon World. First story ever pls like and review so I can improve suck at summarys. Pls read


Ch 1 the beginning

Hello my name is Jason Fay. I am 14 years old and I am starting my Mormon adventure today along with my best friends Natasha O Rourke, Sam Schroeder and Jenny Jarvis.

Today I step in to the world and leave my home in Accumula Town.

Jason POV

My alarm clock rings as I jump up. Today is the day. The day I finally get my very own Moemon! I quickly pull on my dark blue jeans, black and green t-shirt and blue jacket. I stop to briefly admire myself in my mirror. My wavy brown hair is messy and I I'm skinny enough to be considered anorexic even through I am pretty heavy.

I rush downstairs and grab shoes and my shoulder bag which I had packed the night before and rush out the door after yelling my good byes to my parents. As I run down my street a look across the road and see my best friend bursting out his front door. I yell a greeting as he comes over to me.

"Hey Sam what's up?" I ask.

" I'm so excited!" He practically screams, "I can't believe today is the day!"

He starts jumping up and down to show his excitement

" okay I get it your excited" I say whilst trying not to get jumped on, " lets go or we'll be late."

We run down the lane at top speed and arrive at our destination the Moemon Center at the center of town. Prof. Juniper is no where in sight.

" I knew it!" Says a mysterious voice coming from behind us," I knew you would be late!"

We turn around to see the source of the voice only to be greeted but fists and feet as we are pummeled in to submission.

"Ass" another voice says.

I look up to see our attackers and see my crush Natasha O'Rourke and Jenny Jarvis. Unfortunately both of them seem to like punishing us for ever single thing we do wrong usually by beating us has been this way since kindergarten when me and sam spilled a can of paint on them on 'accident'. They proptly beat us up and poured what paint was left from our can then told the teacher that we tripped and spillt the paint on ourselves and their pictures. After my flashback to see Sam has done the Sam as me. It is really obvious he likes Jenny and that she likes him. But their both so clueless when it comes to romance they can't tell the other shares their feelings.

"You are both so lucky Prof. Juniper is late too" Natasha scolds.

We wait for 10 mins as Sam and Jenny argue about life I watch them a little jealous of their relationship. Sam doesn't have to try and confess to Jenny at this rate She will do it for him. Unfortunately Natasha probably doesn't share my feelings. As we wait I look to my side and see Natasha starring at me. When she sees I have noticed her face glows bright red and she quickly starts to look around.

Sam stops me from asking her if she was looking at me when he yells that he sees the proffesor. I look up and see the proffesor walking towards us.

"I'm sorry I'm late" she says in a high prissy voice. " let's get your pokemon shall we."

We head into the Moemon Center to the PC.

" okay since there are 4 of you i am going to randomly select a pokemon for you journey from my PC box." She explains as she keys in her password to gain access to her PC.

"'Alright Im first"Sam exclaims happily only to stop when he sees Jenny's face clearly say that she is going first.

"L-Lady's first of course!" He says worriedly.

She smiles sweetly at him and walks over to the PC and hits the randomize button. A moeball materilized on the pad and Jenny grabs it almost anxiously in case one of us try's to take it from her. I do a sort of bow to Natasha to say she can go first. She goes and repeats the process and grabs the moeball of the pad happily. I pat Sam on the back and he runs to the pad and smacks the button hard enough to break it. But thankfully it doesn't and he is soon out of the way with his moeball clutched to his chest happily.

"Okay" I mutter to myself the importance of this event is not lost to me as I hit the randomize button and grab the moeball that appears. "Finally" Sam groans, " you took forever dude! "

"No I didn't " I counter " Now lets see what we got!"

"Me first" Natasha yells as she hits the button on the moeball. A short girl with fox ears pops out wearing brown short shorts and a brown jacket over a beige t-shirt an Eevee. Natasha was on her in an instance giving her a bear hug.

"Ghaah!" She yells in shock, "can't breath!"

"Ohh sorree!" Natasha exclaims letting go of her quickly, " your just to cute!"

" uhh thanks, I think" the Eevee says slightly out of breath.

" Alright Jenny let's see yours" I say.

"Okay, go what ever you are!" She yells happily.

A small Moemon with short brown hair and a brown leotard on pops out a geodude.

"Yes I got a geodude!" She exclaimed as she hugs the geodude tightly and geodude blushes bright red

" your turn Sam" I say happily

"Go Moemon!" He yells.

A girl with brown hair pops out wearing a brown shirt and green skirt with a tired looking face a turtwig.

"Yeah I got a turtwig!" Sam exclaimed with pride only to be punched in the face by Jenny

" Stop being so annoying idiot" Jenny growled and her geodude seconded the growl.

"I guess it's my turn"

I throw the moeball into the air and a small girl with blue hair wearing a big blue and grey shirt over blue tights a Gible.

"Alright I got a Gible!" I exclaim,"Alright I'm gonna call you Rachel okay?"I ask.

"Hmm" she says as she bites down on my hand not hard enough to draw blood but it still hurt.

"Ow!" I exclaim as I pull my hand back in shock. She quickly hugs me tight.

"I like it" Rachel answers quickly," it's nice."

" okay now that you have you Moemon I shall now give you your meodex and partner!" Prof. Juniper says passing out our moedexs and pieces of paper.

" what do you mean partner we already got our Moemon? Natasha asks.

" You get a traveling human partner as well!" explains quickly,"Now check who you got,go on!"

I open my scrap of paper to read the name inside. It's writen in bold capital print.

NATASHA

Oh dear


End file.
